Irresistible
by Brandy Marie Beaumont
Summary: Rewrite of Season 4. Noel/Felicity fic.


**Irresistible**

Chapter One – Sweet Dream

Felicity's heart was pounding as she knelt against the wall, out of Noel's sight. Though, she could see him out of the corner of her eye as he prowled around the loft looking for her. He had this smile on his face, not an "I'm gonna get you" smile, but something else, it was an engaging smile.

Felicity's mind began to race. She was flooded with thoughts of Noel…thoughts of her and Noel…over the years she had known him. She thought of the time when he had stormed into the quiet study room in the library and acted like a total jealous freak. She also thought of the time when she and Noel had toilet papered the library. Most of all she thought of how much she enjoyed their time together, especially this summer, just the two of them.

Not once had Ben crossed her mind in the last two weeks. The lack of phone calls was mutual. He could call her just as easily as she could call him, so it didn't really bother her. She just figured he was busy, like she was busy…with Noel that is.

"You know there are only so many places to hide? I will find you eventually, and you are so gonna get it and it ain't gonna be pretty!" Noel said.

Felicity heard Noel's words, but wasn't really listening. She was still daydreaming. She wondered what it would be like if she had slept with Noel freshman year. If the Christmas tree hadn't set on fire and the door hadn't been unlocked and people hadn't walked in. Would they be together now? Would she have ended up with Ben anyway? No. She knew how it would have gone. She knew who she came to New York for. It was the unexpected that had brought her to New York.

She caved and ran out into the center of the living room and when Noel came running after her, she ran, but no so fast that she could get away. He grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and for a second she just enjoyed their embrace, his warm touch.

Noel took one of his hands and reached for the can of whipped cream on the counter nearby. "You knew it was coming." He said, as she playfully tried to weasel her way out of his arms grasp. He then squirted some into her mouth and all over her lips and nose.

"I'm sorry. But you totally deserved that!" Noel said, stepping back to see her whipped topping covered face from a few feet's distance.

She tried to mutter a few words, but there was so much fluffy white in her mouth that she could not swallow, much less talk.

Noel moved in a little closer, feeling her warmth, breathing in her scent. "I see, you need help removing this whipped cream?" he said.

Felicity nodded.

Noel stepped in as close as he could without wanting to jump her bones and wiped the cream off her nose. She shivered. Yes, it tickled, but she knew there was something else that made her shiver.

He instinctively went for her lips and moved his fingertip in a circular motion around her mouth. He couldn't help himself, he had to…

He pressed his sugary, plump lips against hers and for a second he thought that she kissed him back, but when she jerked away he knew that couldn't have been true. The kiss seemed to last for minutes, but in reality it was only a few seconds.

Felicity jumped back. Noel immediately put his head in his hands and breathed out deeply.

"Oh man, there I go again, kissing you when you don't want to be kissed. I told myself that I would never do that to you again. Ever since that day in the library…I'm sorry Felicity." He said.

"No, no. It's ok." She said, shaking her head.

"Well, I need to go clean up and start getting ready anyway. I have to meet Javier at the mall, we are gonna go shoe shopping. I mean I will be doing most of the shoe shopping. I think Javier just has a crush on one of the guys that works at Nordstrom's." she said, giggling.

"Ok, have fun…and again, I'm sorry about the…" he said, Felicity cut him off.

"It's really ok. It was a mistake, just in the moment. We were having fun and it just happened. Forget about it. No big deal." She said.

"Alright…So, are we still doing dinner tonight?" Noel asked desperately.

"Yes. Of course…Oh, and thank you for the sundaes. They were amazing, weren't they?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah they were. You would never have guessed that maple syrup could taste so good with ice cream." He said.

"Yeah." She said, smiling, as she walked to her bedroom door. "I will see you later. Ok?"

Noel nodded and flashed a smile.

Felicity went inside her room and closed the door. Right as the door shut, her forehead instantly thumped against the door, her hand still on the knob. _I kissed him back, why did I kiss him back?_

Noel stood like a concrete statue. No movement, no emotion, no noise. He knew it wasn't just a playful kiss. Even if he had been the only one kissing someone, he felt her…he felt her shiver a little. It was the kind of shiver that he felt when they kissed for the first time, while playing Boggle. He remembered the way her eyes gleamed with mischief as she uttered the word. H-I-C-K-E-Y. He sprung towards her to kiss those lips, knocking over the box of letters, spilling them over the floor.

_What am I going to do?_ He thought. _What am I doing? She is with Ben. I can't do anything. I am such a…_

He loved her, plain and simple. And he had to do something about it.


End file.
